1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tree stands. More specifically, the invention comprises a tree stand having a continuously adjustable tensile member for passing around a tree and attaching the stand thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains numerous examples of climbing tree stands. These devices incorporate two major assemblies. The first assembly incorporates a foot rest and the second incorporates a seat of some type. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,975,342; 6,182,792; and 6,397,873 to Woller et.al. show typical examples.
FIG. 1 of the present disclosure shows the two major assemblies, denoted as seat platform 16 and foot platform 14. Both platforms incorporate some type of flexible tensile member 22 passing around tree 10.
Those skilled in the art will understand the conventional operation of such devices. When weight is placed on either platform, the combination of the tensile member and the standoffs built into the treeward-facing side of the platforms will bind the platform to the tree. If an upward force is placed on the platform, however, it can slide up the tree.
The user typically faces the tree while climbing. The user stands on the foot platform and hooks his or her feet into toe loops 20. Seat 18 is stowed out of the way so that the user's torso rests inside seat frame 24. The user braces against the seat platform and lifts his or her feet upward to raise foot platform 14. When weight is placed back on the foot platform, it locks again to the tree. The user then raises seat platform 16. This cycle is repeated, so that the user crawls up the tree caterpillar-style.
The reader will appreciate that the length of tensile member 22 is critical to the proper adjustment of the two platforms. If it is too long, the platforms will be pitched downward. If it is too short, the platforms will be pitched upward. Thus, the length is ideally made adjustable. The aforementioned Woller patents include such adjustment features.
The user must typically adjust the length of the tensile member during the initial installation of the platforms at the base of the tree. Such tensile members are generally not adjustable while the platforms are in use (Manufacturers actually discourage such adjustment, since it is inherently unsafe). Of course, tree trunks often taper as one proceeds upward. Thus, the experienced user will set the length too short for the diameter found at the base of the tree. The platforms will therefore initially be pitched upward. As the user climbs, though, the pitch will transition to the desired horizontal orientation.
The reader will appreciate that even the experienced user will often misjudge a tree's diameter 15 to 20 feet off the ground. In this case, the stand must be readjusted. While the prior art devices allow such adjustment, it cannot be done easily. The user must descend the tree, readjust the stand, then climb back to the original position. This necessity results from the fact that the prior art devices require the tensile member to be disconnected during the adjustment, making it unsafe while off the ground. Thus, it is desirable to have a climbing tree stand in which the length of the tensile member can be easily adjusted without having to disconnect it from the platform.